


Malrin's Journal | The Adventures of a Elven Druid

by FluerVoyager



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, all elf party, elven bard, elven fighter, elven rouge, high elf druid, tobaxi monk (woah fast)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluerVoyager/pseuds/FluerVoyager
Summary: This is a journal of a dungeons and dragons game I play in. I wrote one entry for the DM to explain my week, which had been taken out of the game to explain leveling up. But I'm quite fond of that one entry, so I thought I'd write some more about other events that have impacted my character.I'll be updating every week if I can. If there is an uneventful week I'll not write anything. Have fun reading about Malrin. If there are any questions, feel free to ask.





	1. Backstory

Name: Malrin Elora Hycis Aranor

Race: Sun Elf

Class: Druid

Backstory:

I was born in my parents’ mansion. It was a shock when I was born with silvery hair, more commonly associated the “drow scum”. Because of this, it became a scandalous rumor within my parents’ circles that my mother had had an affair behind my father’s back, though no one could ever truly prove one way or the other what was true.

My parents are Lord Theodas and Lady Amara, rulers of the town I was born and raised. My family has ruled this area since its founding a few thousand years ago. I am the only child my parents had. I also have two cousins, my father’s younger brother’s children. They are a pair of twins by the names of Kenia, the boy, and Aien, the girl.

I also have two best friends. A halfling girl named Hattie, who dreams of being a bard and is the daughter of the only non-elf family in town and owners of the tavern. And the only bearable noble child in town, a boy named Elwin.

I stood out from the beginning because of my strange hair. Being from nobility separated me from my peers enough without the possibility of being “impure” being added to it, as that was what my hair symbolized to other children.

I grew up in the proper ways of a lady, learning to properly horseback ride and dance, among other things. Every meal was formal. Every _thing_ was formal. “Mustn’t slouch Malrin it’s improper.” “That is the dessert fork, not the salad fork.” “Ladies sit quietly, not run around the gardens!”

My parents were going to marry me off to Elwin just after I became an adult. He and I are friends in every way, it wouldn’t be so horrible if I didn’t know he loved someone else, my best friend Hattie, and I held none of those feelings for him. I wanted something other than the life of a noble’s wife. I wanted adventure. I wanted to find the love of my life, find a trade, make something of myself. So, I ran away the day after my birthday to find my own life. I ran for many days. I didn’t want anyone to catch up to me. I only stopped for a few hours before dawn, after I exhausted myself running.

After a while, I settled in a forest cave, foraging, mostly unsuccessfully, for food. That is where the Sisterhood found me, half-starved and very dirty. They patched me up, gave me a meal, and a spare change of clothing.

The Sisterhood, so named because of the predominant matriarchal leadership, is a tribe of nomadic men and women that believe it is their duty to protect the forests and all the animals of the world. It is frowned upon in the Sisterhood to take the life of any living creature, only in self-defense or in the defense of others. The goal in the Path to Enlightenment is to become one with nature and understand it and all of its creatures.

I joined immediately. This was the calling I had been looking for. They taught me many things; how to identify plants, how to befriend animals, how to use the plants around me to heal others. They became my family.

I was sent on a quest to achieve the inner peace needed to complete the first step in the Path of Enlightenment by the tribe elders. I venture out into the world in search of adventure, knowledge, and my fate.


	2. Journal 74 Entry #162

Journal 74 Entry # 162

I just arrived in this new town. I’m so bad at the geography of these human kingdoms, so I’ve quite forgotten the name. But I’ve made it to the town the Sisterhood pointed me to. I guess I’m set to join this guild in the town to train up my abilities some. I’m quite nervous about going on this adventure. I’m not used to being alone for long.

The weight of my grief at losing Hattie and Elwin feels like it will suffocate me soon. I’m happy I got out, that I was able to stop the wedding. I hope they took my advice and ran too. It’s been about thirty years since I’ve seen either of them. I wonder if they ever got to marry. Did they make it out alright? Hattie would be about fifty now. I think I’ll look for them at some point.

 

Wishing for death,

 

Malrin E. H. Aranor


	3. Journal 74 Entry # 163

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the entry that started it all.

Journal 74 Entry # 163

I’ve spent the past week meditating in the home of the local arch druid. He taught me some new incantations to help me protect myself and my friends. There are so many interesting new things I could do now. It was a bit scary at first seeing the metal glowing white hot under his touch, but I know it will help later. The other one that caught my attention would be the intense beam of moonlight that he created. It was so bright.

He also showed me some animals I had never seen before. I have spent most of my time in the forested area of my homeland, but he taught me about some of these odd creatures that are apparently from the dessert. There was this one that I could only describe as a lumpy horse, but he called a “camel”. I’ve also tried a dog-like thing called a hyena. It was quite the experience I must say. I spent a whole hour stuck partway transformed as this huge lizard thing!

I explored the town a little bit with the time I had between my instruction. It is lovely to be back in civilization again. I enjoy connecting to the earth around me, but I missed the hustle of village life.

I miss Hattie and Elwin sometimes, when I’m alone at night. I sometimes wish I had thought to bring them with me. Or perhaps never leave in the first place. It was for the better, but my traitorous mind still brings it up.

This new group I met last week when I went to join the Guild is certainly weird. Weird, but they make me miss home a little less. That ache of loneliness dulls with them. I suppose that means they’ll be around for a while yet.

 

Having a weird day,

 

Malrin E. H. Aranor


	4. Journal 75 Entry #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory, the two characters that were hung in this entry were people in the campaign that dropped out.

Journal 75 Entry #1

I went into town today and saw Alister and the rouge strung up on a tree today. They were horrifically murdered by the looks of it. I wanted to sob and be ill at the same time. Death has never been so close to me before. So graphic. I’ve been feeling a little shocked since this morning. I didn’t like Alister. He hurt Cypher and that is plenty for a little revenge, but… I never wanted to see him dead. I sent a prayer to Eldath this evening to watch after their souls and for them to be peaceful in death.

 

In need of a hug,

 

Malrin E. H. Aranor


	5. Journal 75 Entry #2

Journal 75 Entry #2

I don’t know what this is, but I feel all weird and fluttery in my stomach tonight. Well, on and off all day really. I need further investigation to figure out what this is. I’ll stand more often around Cypher for the next while. I got the first bout today around him. Maybe he holds the answers.

 

So very confused,

 

Malrin E. H. Aranor


	6. Journal 75 Entry #3

Journal 75 Entry #3  
We're off this morning to travel with this cool human man that has hired us to take him to another city to the east. I hope we can all pull through this. It's bigger than anything I've ever done. I barely left the forest during my time with the Sisterhood and even less when I was with mother and father in our manor.  
I'm honestly really nervous.

On edge,

Malrin E. H. Aranor


	7. Journal 75 Entry #4

Journal 75 Entry #4

I’ve finally woken up from last night. If that is what alcohol is, I don’t know why anyone ever drinks it. I’ve had the worst headache and I feel like my eyes are ready to burn from their sockets.

I noticed Bat was already gone when I woke up. I don’t feel it yet (and maybe that’s a good thing), but I know once I have time to think I’ll want to break down. I don’t want to if I can help it. I have to move everyone on. Be strong for them. Make sure they are alright first.

 

Sad and hungover,

 

Malrin E. H. Aranor


	8. Journal #75 Entry #5

Journal #75 Entry #5

I’m a little suspicious of this new guy. I don’t know if I can trust him. Nythrix, I believe his name is. So far, he has helped me keep my boys alive. That has given him a little favor in my books. If he turns on us, I will hurt him.

On a side note, I nearly had a heart attack today with Vesryn jumping from the other side of a twenty-foot gap, which was a few HUNDRED feet up in the air. He made it, but I swear, these boys are out to kill me slowly with stress. Also, I was a spider today. I feel so unclean right now. I am washing up a little when I get the chance.

Nythrix found a little cave for us to sleep in tonight. I’ve just gone out to take watch. I found Cypher asleep near the rock he started watch on. He face is so peaceful in trance. I wish he could be as relaxed more often. He deserves all the happiness in the world.

 

Awake with the stars,

 

Malrin E. H. Aranor


	9. Journal #75 Entry #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feels this time.

Journal #75 Entry #6

 

 I had one heck of a day. We got into a fight with some undead. They cursed us, Cypher, Vesryn and I, with this terrible disease. I felt like all of the energy was drained from my very being. It felt like my heart was ripped from my chest when I found out Cypher had it too. The Guild healer said he could only do one of us today, that the other two would have to wait until the next day, that it would get worse. That it would end in death if left untreated. Of course, they overruled any of my objections to going first. I was cured. But Cypher wasn't. We searched out another healer, one outside of the Guild. I'm so happy we found someone. I had just a bit more than enough to pay for Cypher. I've never felt more relieved. 

Nythrix got into trouble at the fletcher's shop. He shot an arrow into one of his antique, wooden swords. It was a whole debacle. He also mentioned this shop he went to earlier, a "smut" shop. I have no clue what that is, but he said he'd take me to one. 

Cypher gave me a letter. I didn't get to read it until tonight. It is, by far, one of the sweetest things I've ever gotten. It sent the fluttery feeling into a frenzy. I have to write him back. I've just never felt this way before. I never want to leave his side.

 

Forever his,

 

Malrin E. H. Aranor <3


End file.
